De primeras veces y madres previsoras
by Dramione Black
Summary: Que harias, si cuando decides perder tu virginidad tu madre te pilla. Qué eso de charla sobre sexualidad. Un momento Harry no es virgen, y Luna tampoco. Así es un dia más en la familia Weasley. Dejar review. TERMINADO!


Sus labios principiantes recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña, su boca, su cuello, hombros… hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas donde volvió a subir, mientras sus manos inexpertas se encargaban de quitar esa prenda, que tanto los molestaba hacia tiempo

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, pero con otro one-shoot.**

**Como tengo algo de prisa no me voy a enrollar mucho con esto.**

**Así que como sabéis nada de lo que reconozcáis es mió si no de JKR.**

**Aviso, el principio es algo subido de tono, si sois de mente sana, ya lo sabéis.**

**Un fic de primeras veces, y madres previsoras.**

Sus labios principiantes recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña, su boca, su cuello, hombros… hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas donde volvió a subir, mientras sus manos inexpertas se encargaban de quitar esa prenda, que tanto los molestaba hacia tiempo.

El ya se encontraba desnudo encima de ella, que lentamente fue abriendo las piernas para que el se incorporara entre ellas.

Seguían besándose, eran besos cargados de sentimientos, de pasión.

Lentamente el fue introduciéndose en ella, los movimientos eran lentos, pero intentaban ser lo más precisos, puesto que era la primera vez para ellos.

Un fuerte dolor hizo que ella gritara, grito que fue apagado por los labios del chico, que ya estaba totalmente dentro de ella, pero permanecía quieto esperando una señal de la chica para continuar.

La besaba en la boca, en el cuello, intentando que el dolor de ella fuera cada vez menor.

Poco a poco noto como se relajaba, como el dolor aminoraba, y en su cara empezaba a aparecer una sonrisa, muy diferente a la mueca de dolor que tenía antes.

La volvió a besar en los labios, pero este beso, fue mucho más apasionado, y vio que era el momento de continuar.

Las envestidas al principio eran lentas pero poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo.

Las caderas de la chica se levantaban involuntariamente, en busca de un mayor contacto con el chico.

Estaban tan concentrados que no oyeron como la puerta se abría.

-Ron, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Gritó una mujer desde la puerta.

Los dos se giraron para descubrir que la que gritaba desde la puerta no era otra que la señora Weasly.

-Ma…mama, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los quiero abajo en 5 minutos, e hijo tápate por Merlín!!.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y ambos empezaron a vestirse lo más rápido posible, no querían verse a la cara, tenían mucha vergüenza. Y Ron se sentía fatal, después de esto seguro que la castaña no lo quería volver a ver más.

-Yo Hermi, lo siento… se que es todo mi culpa.

-No pasa nada, además esto a sido decisión de los dos.- Dijo sonriendo la castaña, para darle más confianza a su novio, cosa que funciono, ya que una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Y la verdad a sido maravilloso… lastima que…

-Si, la verdad que ha sido una lastima. Ron

- ¿Qué cariño?

-Creo que no vas a poder bajar así, dijo mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

-Esto no… verdad, podrías arreglarlo. –Dijo con voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Ron!!- Exclamo alarmada.

-Vale, ahora salgo, voy a darme una ducha fría.

-Si, pero date prisa.- Comentó mientras lo volvía a besar.

5 minutos después los dos chicos ya se encontraban abajo, pero no eran los únicos, Percy, los gemelos, e incluso Ginny estaba allí.

-¿Sabéis porque nos ha mandado a todos bajar?- Pregunto la pequeña de los Weasly.

-A nosotros no nos miréis, esta vez no hemos tenido nada que ver.

-Ni yo.- se apresuro a contestar Ginny.

-Yo si que no.- Respondió Percy. Por lo que todas las miradas se centraron en la pareja, que poco a poco iban poniéndose más rojos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Nosotros… nosotros- Notaba como se le secaba la boca. –Nosotros, no hemos hecho nada malo. (Y no mentía, malo no es…)

Consiguió decir, pero sus hermanos no le creyeron, igual no dio tiempo a que le contestarán pues la señora Weasly entro acompañada de su marido y de Harry, al que ordeno a que se sentara junto a los demás.

-Bueno hijos, como veo que tenéis las hormonas, un poco bastante alborotadas.- Dijo mientras le dirigía una especial mirada a la pareja. –Creo que es el momento de hablar de relaciones sexuales.

-Pero Mama.- Gritaron todos alarmados, no querían hablar de eso, mientras le dirigían una curiosa mirada a Ron, que nunca en su vida había estado tan rojo.

-Veo, que muchos de vosotros ya sabéis que es hacer el amor, y más cosas…

-Espera. –Dijo Fred.

-No me digas que.- Continúo Geroge.

-Os han pillado montándooslo- Finalizaron los dos.

Ron y Hermione solo querían que la tierra se los tragase, oían como los demás se reían mientras la señora Weasley fruncia cada vez más el entrecejo, porque todo les pasaba a ellos.

-Silencio.-Gritó la señora Weasley.- Estamos aquí para hablar, de métodos anticonceptivos, no para que os burléis de Ron y Hermione.

Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie quería una charla de eso, la verdad era bastante vergonzoso hablar con tu madre de esas cosas, aunque muchos de ellos, se reconfortaban pensando que la situación de Ron y Hermione era la verdad mucho peor…

-Bueno sabéis que hacer el amor, es algo natural, pero que se corren muchos riesgos, como quedar embarazados, o transmitir diversas enfermedades. Para ello existen una serie de pociones, o hechizos muy útiles para evitarlas.

Todos se removían nerviosos, veían que esa charla iba para largo, la misma charla que les dio la profesora Minerva en cuarto año… Aun se estremecían al recordar dicha clase…ver a Macgonagall hablar de sexo con un pene de goma, traumatiza a cualquiera.

-Las pociones no las voy a nombrar, porque ninguno de vosotros excepto a Hermione, y Ginny se os da bien esa asignatura, además de que los hechizos son mucho más rápidos y efectivos.

-Ginny, se que esto a lo mejor es un poco embarazoso para ti porque aún eres pequeña.

-Mamá.- Gritó la pelirroja.

-En eso tiene razón Ginny.- Corroboraron sus hermanos, menos Harry que no paraba de menearse inquieto en su silla.

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa, porque estas tan inquieto?

Todas las miradas se centraron en el castaño.

-Yo, es que es un tema, un poco… incomodo.

-La verdad es que tiene que ser un poco raro, siendo virgen, además de que es nuestra madre. -Apunto Percy.

-Y quien os ha dicho que el es… -Ginny se tapo la boca, dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata, que acababa de cometer.

-Así y con quien lo hicist…- Ron no pudo acabar de preguntar, cuando no uno si no dos puños de los gemelos se clavaron en la cara del castaño.

-Degenerado!! Pervertido, como se te a ocurrido tocar a nuestra hermanita!!

-Parad, deteneros.- Gritaban las chicas.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!- Bramó Ginny. –Ahora, me vais a escuchar vosotros. Con que derecho le decís algo a Harry cuando vosotros dos perdisteis la virginidad hace un año, con Luna y Sara, mis amigas, así que no ten…

-Oh Dios mío… Dijo la señora Weasly antes de desmayarse.

-Genial, veis lo que habéis conseguido.- Gritó Percy.

-¿Y que hacemos?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Primero despetrifícalos, y luego vamos a San Mungo. Sugirió Hermione.

Y así lo hizo Ginny, lo malo es que nada más pudieron moverse volvieron a pegarse, pero esta vez Harry les devolvía.

-Parad ya, estaros quietos, MAMÁ SE HA DESMAYADO.

Ante esto todos se quedaron quietos, y salieron corriendo por la chimenea rumbo al hospital.

-Hola buenos días, que queréis, pregunto un medico.

-Nuestra madre se ha desmayado y…

-¿Donde esta?

-Todos se miraron unos a otros, nadie se había acordado de coger a la señora Weasly.

-Vamos nosotros. –Dijeron los gemelos, justo antes de desparecer, y volver unos segundos después con su madre que seguía desmayada.

Diez minutos después todos estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, y por todos digo, a Percy, los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Harry (al que el medico ya había curado de los golpes), Ron, Hermione y el señor Weasley… Cuando por fin salio el médico.

-Su madre esta bien, solo ha tenido una bajada de tensión

-Podemos ir a verla.

-No lo se, su madre no para de decir algo como, hijos degenerados.- Comentó ante lo cual todos empezaron a reír.

-No se de que habla, pero si ella perdió la virginidad a los 15.-Ante todo esto los hermanos miraron al padre, para después seguir riendo más fuerte todavía.

Y es que para ellos, todo lo pasado, no era más, que un día normal en la madriguera, lleno de bromas, risas, y millones de historias divertidas, como esta…

**Gracias, por leer…**

**Espero k me dejéis un review, para así hacerme muy muy feliz.**

**O ayudarme en los defectos que haya cometido.**

**Y si tenéis tiempo pasaros por la cuenta de LAS BLACK ROSE, que es mía y de una amiga…**

**O leer mis otras historias.**

**Si ya soy muy pesada, lo siento ya me voy**

**Un besito.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


End file.
